


Sickies

by Readerstories



Series: Tenth Doctor x reader [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could i request a sick!reader/10th doctor story? flu bug and general fever/sickies? lots of care and worry from 10. Thanks so much!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickies

This officially sucks. You had said yes to traveling with the doctor to have adventures, not stay in bed and being sick. And it was just a normal flu too, just your luck. You feel absolutely miserable.

You have been coughing, sneezing and sniffing for two days. You must have used up about ten packs of tissues and they were all disgusting. The Doctor had said he would burn them, which was probably for the best. Speaking which, where is he? You hadn’t seen him in a while, and you wonder where he have gone. You hope he’s looking for something and not getting lost in the TARDIS (again). As on cue, there’s a knock on the door.

“Come in!” you try to shout, but it comes out more as very weak “Comb ind.” The door opens, and there’s the doctor, holding a tray with something on it.

“Brought you some soup, because to get better, you need to eat.” You glare at him; you two had had this conversation before. He sighs and walks over, putting the tray on the bed. When he sits down, he puts one of his hands on your forehead.

“Darling, you’re burning up. You need to eat something” the Doctor says.

“Not hungry”, you say and pull the covers over your head. You can feel the bed shift, you hear the tray being put down on the floor, and then you feel the Doctor laying himself behind you on the top of the covers.

“You can’t ignore me forever.” You can feel his hand on your side, and suddenly he attacks you, tickling you. You gasp for air and kick the covers off so you can try to stop him. It isn’t easy, but eventually you catch his hands, wheezing and puffing heavily. “See, hard to ignore me isn’t it?” He smiles at you and you can’t help but smile back at him.

“You’re the worst.” You let his hands go and reach over to the nightstand for the box of tissues to wipe your nose. When you’re done, you lie down again and pull the covers up to your ears. The Doctor does the same, facing you.

“At least get some sleep dear.” He pulls you close and you grumble.

“Hey, don’t, I don’t want to give you it to you.”

“Timelord, won’t affect me much.” He says, kissing your nose. You sigh and snuggle closer.

“Good night Doctor.” You close your eyes, and you quickly fall into darkness, dreaming of kisses and blue boxes all mixed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
